


125 Other Ways to Say Thank You - December

by 27twinsister



Series: Collection Books [7]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Aliens, Beaches, Canon Compliant, Children, Chores, Christmas Decorations, F/M, Fluff, Food, Gen, Gift Giving, High School Teacher Gentaro, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, One Shot Collection, Outer Space, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Sisters, Talking, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Short oneshots related to saying thank you and expressing appreciation.This book was updated from December 1-31, 2020.
Relationships: Alata & Captain Marvelous, Ankh & Hino Eiji, Ankh & Izumi Hina, Ankh & Shiraishi Chiyoko, Atsuta Juuru & Imizu Tametomo, Atsuta Juuru & Ooharu Sayo, Balance & Naga Ray, Bamba & Towa (Ryusoulger), Brothers - Relationship, Fueki Koyomi & Souma Haruto, Fukamiya Kento & Ogami Ryou, Hidari Shoutarou & Philip, Hidari Shoutarou/Philip, Hikaru/Ozu Urara, Hojo Emu & Saiba Nico, Hyde & Magis, Kamiyama Touma & Sudou Mei, Kureshima Mitsuzane & Kureshima Takatora, Leo & Sela (Zyuohger), Lucky & Naga Ray, Nitou Kousuke & Souma Haruto, Ozu Houka & Ozu Urara, Sakuma Kotaro & Stinger
Series: Collection Books [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Hikaru/Urara

Urara and Hikaru were lying on the couch together.  
“Dear? Do you know what the date today is?” Hikaru asked.  
“Hmm…not really. 2020 is all just a blur. Is it winter…?”  
“It is. It’s December.”  
“Wow! Already?” Urara was shocked.  
“Yes,” Hikaru confirmed. “And our anniversary will be in January.”  
“Wow.”  
“Urara sweetheart, I have so much gratitude for you.”  
Still lying on the couch, Hikaru leaned over and kissed his wife.


	2. Leo & Sela

“Leo, it’s your turn to do the dishes,” Sela reminded him. They had already had dinner and all the dishes were still on the counter.  
“Oh? How do I do that again?”  
“Just turn on the water. Here, I’ll fill it for you. Then you just put this soap in,” Sela put some dish soap in the sink. “And just wash them, make sure they’re clean, and DRY them. And make sure not to break anything!”  
“Okay,” Leo said, going to wash the dishes. “You’re so helpful!”


	3. Kento & Mr. Ogami

Kento was very glad he still had Mr. Ogami. Kento had known him for as long as he could remember, and Kento had some happy childhood memories because of him.  
Kento couldn't imagine how different his life would've been if he didn't have Mr. Ogami.  
"You've changed my life."


	4. Mitsuzane & Takatora

Takatora was very helpful to Mitchy, even if he didn’t realize it.  
But when he left lockseeds in a room unsupervised, and Mitchy saw them, he had to take one. His brother would be (unknowingly) helping Team Gaim. And his little brother. That was a good thing, right?  
Mitchy whispered to himself as he left the room.  
“This really makes a difference.”


	5. Kai & Makito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Canon Ozu children

Makito liked being the oldest. He was in charge whenever he was home alone with his siblings because he was oldest. If someone like Urara was in charge, they wouldn’t have nearly enough fun. But she was a middle child, so she didn’t make the rules.  
Well, maybe she would make the giant fort with pillows and blankets, but she wouldn’t allow Kai to eat junk food in said pillow fort while watching his brothers play video games.  
But Kai liked it.  
“Aniki, you’re the best!”


	6. Philip & Shotaro

Philip had known Shotaro for a long time.  
And the thing was, if they hadn’t become partners back when Shotaro saved him, then it was likely they never would have met.  
And if Philip had been saved by someone else, if he had a different partner, then what would have happened?  
Philip didn’t know many people, but since his partner was a detective, they heard of a fair share of bad people, even in cases not related to Gaia Memories.  
Philip was glad he had Shotaro after all this time.  
One night while they were sleeping, Philip put his arms around Shotaro, cuddling closer to him.  
“Shotaro,” he whispered in his partner’s ear.  
“What, Philip?”  
“I’m so lucky I have you.”  
The partners exchanged small smiles and fell asleep.


	7. Mei & Touma

Sometimes Mei felt left out of all the action of being a Kamen Rider. In some ways it was good, since she knew the others got very hurt at times. But she wished she could have a WonderRide Book of her own.  
So when Touma gave her a small story book, made completely out of paper with a construction paper cover, that had Cinderella on the cover and _A young lady goes to a ball and her life changes forever_ as the first line, and a few drawings of the fairy godmother and Cinderella’s dress on the following pages, she smiled.  
“You’re awesome for thinking of me!”


	8. Lucky & Naga

Naga was being very nice to Lucky. Lucky didn’t really know why, since Naga was treating everyone else the same as they always did, but Lucky wasn’t the type to complain.  
After dinner, Naga went and got something. He ignored everyone else but told Lucky to stay right where he was.  
“Okay! Why?”  
“It’s a...surprise!” Naga said in a way that was probably supposed to be excited but came off very intimidating.  
“Great! I can’t wait to find out why...”  
Naga came back quietly with a small item in his hands. He held it so Lucky could see the bracelet.  
“I-I made it. Balance helped me. It’s a friendship bracelet...I wanted to give it to you because you and I are friends.”  
“Naga! This is very kind of you!” Lucky said, accepting the bracelet immediately.  
The friends smiled at each other.


	9. Kotaro & Stinger

Stinger let Kotaro mostly do what he wanted. Of course he was still a kid, but he wasn’t extremely young, and humans grew up fast.  
Kotaro was still amazed when he realized something new about Stinger, and how their species were different. This time, it was that Stinger didn’t like wearing shoes on the beach (or in general, unless it was really cold) because he was from a desert planet and could stand the heat. Which Stinger thought would have been obvious, but apparently it wasn’t.  
“The sand isn’t even annoying you?” Kotaro asked as they walked in the dry sand on the beach.  
“No.”  
“That’s so cool! You rock!”  
Stinger didn’t really see what was so special. But, Kotaro was happy.


	10. Houka & Urara

Even when they were young, Houka was very forgetful and Urara was very responsible. They kind of balanced each other in a way.  
As they got older, Houka became more responsible, but she often forgot where she misplaced important things. Her homework, her money, important papers, keys...  
And every time, even without magic, Urara was able to find them.  
“Oh Urara! What would I do without you?”


	11. Nitoh & Haruto

Haruto didn’t like that Nitoh put mayonnaise on literally everything, including donuts.  
But as long as Haruto’s food, and especially his plain sugar donuts, were left mayo-free, he let him do whatever he wanted.  
“I can’t thank you enough,” Nitoh said as Haruto provided him with a fresh bottle of mayonnaise, which he immediately opened and added the condiment to his donut with sprinkles.


	12. Koyomi & Haruto

Koyomi didn’t really ask for much. So whenever she wanted something, Haruto did his best to get it for her. Usually it was something simple, like a new hat.  
“Haruto,” Koyomi said as they left the store.  
“Hm?”  
“Could we go to Hungry and get some donuts?”  
“Of course.”  
When they got to the donut shop, they sat down to eat. Haruto had a plain sugar donut, and Koyomi got a chocolate donut.  
“Many thanks for buying me this,” Koyomi said quietly.  
“Of course. Enjoy,” Haruto smiled.  
They ate donuts together.


	13. Tametomo & Juuru

Tametomo enjoyed whenever Juuru made him something. He had grown a lot from when the team first established, especially in terms of his art.  
That year, Juuru made everyone a drawing for Christmas. Including Tametomo, of course.  
“Do you like it?” Juuru asked Tametomo again. The group was hanging out and spending time together for the holiday.  
“I truly appreciate it.”


	14. Chiyoko & Ankh

“Ankh,” Chiyoko interrupted the Greeed who had been sitting by himself eating a blue popsicle. He looked at her, annoyed by her presence, but didn’t say anything. “I got you something.”  
The card got his attention. Ankh rarely got any gifts. Why was she giving him one? It wasn’t a holiday.  
“I want you to know how much I value you being here, so I made you a card.”  
Was that it? Ankh opened the envelope, somewhat disappointed that would be all. (It wouldn’t even have money in it!)  
The card was good quality. It had a picture of three medals on the front. All red, with details outlined in thin sharpie and coloured with pencil crayons.  
Inside there was the same thing that Chiyoko had said- I’m glad you’re here and I’m your friend, or something. Ankh didn’t really care.  
“Thanks,” he replied, just wanting her to go away.  
He kept the card, though. It was a good picture.  
Not like he cared about Chiyoko or anything.


	15. Sayo & Juuru

Sayo appreciated Juuru. He was shy at first, but he got used to the team and everyone became friends.  
Juuru grew a lot over that year. Sayo worked with kids a lot and knew that a lot changed over a year. But she never realized how true that was with teenagers too.  
So when Juuru graduated high school, she congratulated him. And at a party with the other Kiramagers, she said:  
"Words cannot describe how grateful I am to have you as our leader."


	16. Nico & Emu

If it wasn’t for that game tournament years ago, neither of them would be here.  
It was slightly awkward, but Nico was playing a game by herself. Emu was doing work, and as long as Nico was quiet, he was fine with her being there.  
After a while, Emu finished what he was doing and went over to Nico, who had been whiny for the last little while, failing the same level over and over.  
“Do you want to take a break?” Emu asked.  
“I don’t need- oh, uh, sure,” Nico realized that he hadn’t offered to beat the level for her.  
She paused the game, and the two of them sat together, just talking about video games. They didn’t directly talk about gaming tournaments, but they talked about their favourite games and characters quite a bit.  
“I should get back to work. See you later.”  
“Okay.”  
Emu didn’t notice when Nico left. But when he checked his stuff at the end of the day, he found a sticky note.  
_Words cannot express my gratitude. -N_


	17. Kengo & Kamen Rider Club

Was it dumb to make an Astro Switch that didn't have any real function just for sentimental purposes?  
Yeah. But the club was dumb, too.  
"What are you doing?" Gentaro asked.  
"Just looking at details on the Astro Switches...once we graduate, we won't need this space anymore."  
Kengo called it the Celebrate switch. It was simple: flip it on, and it announced "Celebrate!" and played a short song. If it was a real power-up, maybe it would've popped some confetti or something.  
After they graduated, Kengo called everyone back to their base.  
"I made a new Switch," he announced.  
"Huh? But we don't need them now that..."  
"I didn't make it for fighting the Zodiarts," he stopped them before anyone could argue. " _You_ are the reason I made it."  
He activated the switch to start the party.


	18. Teacher!Gentaro & Kamen Rider Club

Gentaro always did nice things for his students. And he ran the Kamen Rider Club, of course.  
At the end of the year, he found out that the Kamen Rider Club had bought him pizza. Funded entirely by the students and organized by Mr. Ohsugi.  
“Guys! Thanks so much!” he smiled, ten seconds from declaring a pizza party. “Next one’s on me. Pizza party!”


	19. Eiji & Philip/Shotaro

Eiji was happy that he had been in the area. Shotaro had sent him an invitation long ago, and Eiji had RSVP’d with “if I’m not somewhere far away, I’ll be there”  
And then, well, 2020 happened.  
And Eiji was in the area! Though he did feel ready to rip his hair out when he had to stay at a hotel by himself for 2 weeks. (That’s what he gets for mostly staying within Tokyo, but then having to go to Fuuto.)  
But he was glad to be at Philip and Shotaro’s wedding.  
It was a small wedding, both due to 2020 and because that was what the couple wanted.  
“Thanks for inviting me! I’m so glad to be here.”  
“I’m glad too,” Shotaro smiled at the guest.  
“Shotaro,” Philip held his husband’s hand. “Can we go dance?”  
“Of course,” Shotaro said, gently taking Philip’s hand and leading him to the dance floor.  
“Have fun,” Eiji said, watching as Shotaro kissed Philip’s hand and their song started.


	20. Touma & Sophia

Touma was shocked by all the… _everything_ …that had happened in the last few days. He was completely confused by all the Sword of Logos stuff, but it was pretty cool. It was really a different world once he entered the Book Gate to get to the base.  
“I’m happy to be a part of this. I’ll do whatever I can, I promise,” he told Sophia.


	21. Eiji & Koh

Eiji and Koh were travelling separately, but they talked to each other and quickly became friends. They decided to travel together for a while, at least until Eiji decided he was leaving Japan before.  
“Have you ever travelled abroad?” Eiji asked as they ate dinner.  
“No. I didn’t travel much as a kid, so I think first I want to see all of Japan, and then all of the world,” Koh explained.  
“Nice. I’ve been to a lot of countries, but I’m so grateful I get to be here. It’s nice making friends, isn’t it?”  
“It is.”


	22. Kento & Ren

Ren was really nice. Kento was lucky to have him. Ren was a lot younger, but he always wanted Kento to be safe, happy, and healthy.  
(Kento knew it was because the younger boy had a crush that Kento didn’t reciprocate.)  
“…Kento?” Ren knocked on the door. Kento had panicked in front of the others earlier (Mr. Ogami had handled it.) and he was calm now. “Are you doing okay?” he asked quietly.  
“Much better,” Kento reassured him, opening the door. “I appreciate your kind thoughts,” he smiled at Ren.  
“That’s good!” Ren smiled back.


	23. Gentaro & Eiji

Gentaro liked when Eiji sent him stuff. Eiji travelled a lot while Gentaro had to stay in one place most of the year because he was a teacher. Eiji mostly sent him postcards or small things the teacher could display on his classroom wall or desk.  
Gentaro checked the mail one day and had an envelope. He opened it to find a photo and a note:  
_On December 21, both Saturn and Jupiter were visible from Earth, together! I had to take a photo for you. This will probably get to you after Christmas, so Merry Christmas -Eiji_  
Gentaro looked at the photo and started jumping up and down, taking out his phone to text Eiji.  
G: I’m doing the happy dance. Thank you!


	24. Nobuharu & Teen!Rika

Nobuharu insisted on putting the old ornaments Rika made as a kid on the Christmas tree.  
“Why? It’s not even good,” a teenage Rika complained. “Why do you like it?”  
“Because you made it for me,” her uncle answered.  
“Did you like it when I was a little kid?”  
“Of course. You made me smile from ear to ear.”


	25. Hyde & Magis

Magis liked the rain. Whenever it lightly rained, Magis would go outside (with an umbrella) and go for a walk. Hyde would join him. If the rain was heavy or there was thunder and lightning, they stayed inside.  
When they got back from the walk, or if they couldn’t go for a walk in the rain, they would have tea. The type of tea varied, but Magis always drank out of his favourite teacup, it was white with green polka dots on it. Hyde’s teacup was light blue.  
Hyde always liked it when it rained because he liked seeing Magis happy.  
“Hey Magis,” Hyde spoke as he poured some tea.  
“What?”  
“If I had a cent for every time I appreciated you, I’d be a millionaire.”


	26. Ankh & Hina

Ankh didn’t really like Hina. She was only here because she was the sister of the human he possessed, not for anything else. Well, she would probably be working at the restaurant anyway, too. But still.  
Hina always acknowledged that Ankh was using her brother’s body. Which was something Ankh didn’t really think of as a big deal.  
Eiji told Ankh that he should thank Hina. She had brought Ankh one of his favourite blue ice popsicles, (even though that’s Eiji’s job- was this planned?) so he did.  
“Thanks for nothing...and everything,” he added quietly when Eiji gave him a look.  
What was the everything? This popsicle, clearly.  
~~And kindness that he didn’t deserve.~~


	27. Ankh & Eiji

The only reason Ankh put up with Eiji was because he needed the human to ~~buy popsicles for him~~ be OOO. He had no reason to put up with Eiji besides that.  
And he reminded the human about that constantly. Whenever Eiji didn’t listen to him, he would threaten the human. And whenever he got his daily popsicle, that threat became null and void. But Ankh always told him:  
“I’ll get you next time.”


	28. Captain Marvelous & Alata

Alata always had a surprise for Captain Marvelous whenever the pirate crew came to Earth. Usually it was something involving Earth food, which Marvelous was always happy for. Well, and it was for the other Gokaigers, and it was always from all the Goseigers. (not specifically Alata), _but..._  
One day, Captain Marvelous invited Alata over for dinner (specifically Alata). It was the angel's birthday and the Gokaigers came to Earth ~~just for the occasion~~ because they hadn't been there in a while.   
Just before they arrived, Marvelous sent a message to Alata:  
M: Don't think you're the only one who knows how to give.


	29. Tsubasa & Kai

It was Christmas once again, and the Ozu family was home to exchange gifts.  
Kai ended up getting Tsubasa a journal. He was never really sure what to get him, but he knew Tsubasa could use it for anything (or give it to Kai next Christmas, that HAD happened before).  
“Thanks for not getting me a lump of coal,” Tsubasa joked.  
“Yeah, I was going to but the coal store was all out,” Kai replied, joking as well.  
Maybe next time they would get coal.  
(But probably not.)


	30. Bamba & Towa

Bamba didn’t really like people.  
But his little brother Towa was so sweet and precious, Bamba always liked him.  
(Except when he cried, but that was when he was a baby. And even then, part of him liked knowing that Towa needed Bamba to help him.)  
And Towa liked Bamba too.  
Bamba didn’t say it much, but he did think it a lot:  
_Towa, I truly appreciate you from my head to my toes._


	31. Naga & Balance

Naga appreciated Balance. That meant he looked up to his friend, and liked him.  
He wanted to express that.  
And when you appreciate someone, you do things you wouldn’t usually do for people.  
So one day, he told Balance:  
“I would floss a tiger’s teeth, that’s how much I appreciate you!”  
Balance took a moment to process the compliment.  
“Oh, thank you!”


End file.
